Klonoa
Klonoa is the titular protagonist of the Klonoa series and is a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale and in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Biography THE DREAM TRAVELER Klonoa is known as a dream in the worlds he sees. Living in Breezegale on Phantomile, he met a strange spirit named Huepow, who gave him a special ring with the power over wind. With Huepow at his side and many new allies, Klonoa managed to defeat the master of nightmares, Ghadius. After that, time and time again, this young hero of the wind is summoned to different worlds that seek his help. It is even rare to see him in the same world for a day for fun only! THE LEGACY OF KLONOA *''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile'' *''Klonoa: Moonlight Museum'' *''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil'' *''Klonoa: Empire of Dreams'' *''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' *''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' *''Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Ruff and Tumble Reason: TBA Connection: Both are platformer protagonists that came out on the original Playstation. Both characters have been involved with dreams. Ending TBA Gameplay TBA Movelist (Square Moves) *'Wind Bullet' - - Klonoa fires a concentrated blast of wind from his ring to grab opponents and items close to him. Pressing again after a successful hit, Klonoa punches the opponent away. *'Body Slam '- or - Klonoa launches himself towards an opponent, damaging them. Pressing after this, Klonoa could perform a short combo with his Wind Sword. *'Teton' - - Klonoa summons Teton and floats high into the air with him before it disappears. Can damage opponents with it's blades above. *'Wind Sword '- - Klonoa slashes vertically with his Wind Sword in-front of him. *'Air Wind Bullet '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Body Slam '- or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Teton '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Wind Hammer '- (midair) - Klonoa swings his Wind Hammer downwards to attack opponents below him. (Triangle Moves) *'Reverse Bullet '- - Same as the move, except that Klonoa draws the opponent far from him instead. *'Boomie '- or - Klonoa throws a mouse-like enemy named Boomie forwards, which explodes on-contact. *'Cannon Slam' - - Klonoa launches himself from inside an cannon and damages anyone on his way. Has longer range than a normal Body Slam, but Klonoa gets stunned when he hits the ground. *'Beam Gnome' - - Klonoa summons an beam shield, which reflects any projectile in-front of him. *'Moo' - (midair) - Klonoa throws a single Moo enemy forwards while mid-air. *'Air Boomie' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Karal' - (midair) - Karal appears and jumps towards opponents above Klonoa. *'Air Beam Gnome '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Circle Moves) *'X2 '- - A winged creature appears and leaves some APs to Klonoa similar to PaRappa's Down Circle. *'Boomerang' - or - Klonoa throws a boomerang which comes back to him similar to Sir Daniel's and Spike's. *'Arm Cannon' - - Klonoa fires a giant spiked ball upwards with his Arm Cannon. *'Popka Jump' - - Popka appears and jumps onto the opponent, launching them into the air. *'Air X2' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Board Dash' - or (midair) - Klonoa gets on his Air Board and dashes forward. *'Air Arm Cannon' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Tornado Attack' - (midair) - Klonoa unleashes a small amount of tornadoes around himself while mid-air, sending opponents away. (Throws) *'Grab and Launch' - or - Klonoa grabs the opponent and then throws them forwards. *'Grab and Launch (Up)' - - Klonoa grabs the opponent and throws them into the air. *'Grab and Launch (Down)' - - Klonoa grabs the opponent and then smashes them on the ground as he jumps into the air. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'The Five Cannons' - (Level 1): The members of the Five Tribes (Moire, Balue, Seadoph, Granny and Huepow's mother) surrounds Klonoa and shoots cannonballs around him at the same time, killing anyone close to him. *'Thunder Hurricane' - (Level 2): Klonoa spins very quickly, summoning many powerful lightning bolts around him similar to Kratos' Level 2 Super. *'Mega Wind Bullet' - (Level 3): Klonoa jumps into the foreground of the stage and can fire powerful Wind Bullets (through charging it with Huepow by holding ) into the stage to kill opponents similar to Radec's, Ratchet's and Sly's Level 3 Supers. Taunts *'Very Unfamiliar' - Klonoa looks around and observes everything with astonishment. *'Playing with a Friend' - Klonoa plays together with Huepow before he returns to his ring. *'Got Bored' - Klonoa looks at the screen, yawning while spinning his hat on his finger. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars * When Selected: ** "Let's go!" ** "Wahoo!" * Pre-Match: * Item Pick-Up: * Successful KO: * Respawn: Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Huepow, Let's Go!' - Klonoa walks into the stage and Huepow flies into his ring similar to the beginning of Vision 1-1 in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. *'No Choice' - Klonoa jumps into the stage and throws his ring into the air before he catches it with his hand. *'Flying Over the Wind' - A gust of wind appears in the stage, where Klonoa appears. He then tosses the ring upwards and catches it. *'Air Boarding' - Klonoa flies into the stage on his Air Board, before landing on the ground. Winning Screen *'Wahoo!' - Klonoa jumps into the air with his hand above him and legs outstreched, shouting "Wahoo!" *'Victory' - Klonoa crosses his arms with his finger pointing out from his left hand, while the wind blows his ears behind him. *'For Guntz' - Klonoa shows a V-sign to the screen while smiling. *'Yes!' - Klonoa holds his ring up and jumps for joy, hovering in the air by flapping his ears and saying "Yeah!" Losing Screen *if using Wahoo!: Klonoa is seen waving the white flag, while sitting down and covered in bandages. *if using Victory: Klonoa drops his ring as he weakily kneels down in both legs. *if using For Guntz: Klonoa is seen looking down, sad. *if using Yes!: Klonoa tries to hover in the air by flapping his ears, but then falls on the ground butt-first. Other Specific Animations * Heihachi's Level 3 Super: When chained, Klonoa has a worried face and a similar pose as other Phantomillians who got trapped in bubbles from Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Costumes The Dream Traveler The default appearance of Klonoa. *Pink: Pink clothes (Lolo) *Yellow: Yellow clothes (Popka) *Black: Black clothes (Guntz) Classic Dreamer Klonoa's classic design from Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. * Green: Green clothes * White: White Clothes * Yellow: Yellow clothes New Beginning Klonoa's outfit from the Wii remake of Klonoa: Door of Phantomile. * Blue: Blue outfit, red gloves * Grey: Grey outfit, white gloves * Green: Lime green outfit, cyan gloves Pyjama Klonoa Klonoa's pyjama suit in the opening of Klonoa: Door of Phantomile. * Magenta * Yellow * Green Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Klonoa Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters